Volume 7 Chapter 1
Summary Randall flees, Id searches for the boy. Id and the guards continue to Florence, where they run into Ilran, and company and reunite with the boy. Locklin reviles the boy's identity and asks Id and the group to escort the prince. Id stays at an inn across from the other's and gets hit on. The guy gets beat up. Next morning the group discuses the journey to Anakullen. Afterwards, runs into a group of mercenaries and gets drunk. Next morning the group departs. Later, they are ambushed by orcs and a wyvern. Synopsis Locklin stares at Id, wonderinging if “she” is a raun fighter. Randall asks Piro/Pago? how he could have lost against a girl, then chides Locklin for hiding behind a girl's dress. Before Id can retort that he is not a girl, Randall and his group flee. Id turns to Locklin and faints when the latter yells, asking for help finding the “young master.” After searching the area and not finding anything, Id returns. The group then heads to Florence, as the current may have carried the kid downstream. In Florence, they run into Ilran, who takes them to a kid they had found. Turns out to be the Young Master Locklin had been looking for. Locklin then chases the group out when Hael tries to remember where she had seen him before. Id and Irlina are lead to Reindelph and Grey, who are living like kings using a medallion that they took from the kid. Asking Loo's sister, Lee, about the pendant, she explains that it is the symbol of the Royal Court of Anakullen. Shortly thereafter, Locklin comes into the room inquiring about the whereabouts of the pendant. With the group already knowing about the symbol, Locklin discloses that the boy is the Prince of Annacullen. He tells them that while touring Irlinas they were ambushed. As few knew about the trip, only a traitor could have set it up. He then requests that they help escort the prince back to the capital. Locklin leaves so the six of them could discus the issue. Grey strongly opposes until Locklin comes back looking for the pendant again, and, under pressure, informs him that they came to a unanimous decision to help. Lee informs that they have no more rooms. Id then beats Grey for teasing Irlina and him before going over to the inn next over. After bathing himself, Id's attention turns to the last magic sword. Trying to unsheathe it causes a small exposion as the seal had yet to be undone. Lamia and Id argue when she refuses to unseal the sword. Downstairs, a guy starts to hit on Id. Id holds in his anger, but when the man touches his ass... Across the street, Ratruen wakes up and witnesses a man flying across the street, and a second person attacking the former. That is, until Locklin comes in and removes him from the window and apologizes for not protecting the prince. Next morning, Id is still pissed when he meets up with the others. Locklin arrives and tells them bout the route they will be taking. They then decide to spend the day resting before starting off first thing in the morning. Outside, Id meets a friend of the guy he had beat up the night before. Introducing himself as Glenful, he drags Id off to go drinking. He then acquaints Id with the other members of his team: Lami Millincile, the only girl in the group, Raul Perionce, the guy Id beat up, and Turunil, who is bisexual. Glenful and Raul get into an altercation with each other over their opinions of Id being a spirit conjurer or a raun fighter. Id asks Lami if they were on a journey. She replies that they are mercenaries who just finished hunting in Anakullen. They then talk of rumors about the royal family and a man named Raspiro. Interested in why Id asked about Anakullen, Lami asks if he is also a mercenary. He rejects her offer to join them, saying that he is just a traveler, but they may work together sometime in the future. Then the five of them get drunk. First thing in the morning, Id is introduced to a komodo dragon, commonly used for transportation. The Prince reconizes Id as the girl that scared him the night before fighting the big guy, and greats the group just before they set off. An orc, Kim-C reports that the Prince is alive. On the road, Id asks Locklin about Raspiro. As they confab, an orc ambush is loosed upon them. Id, having noticed killing intent, is the first to react, catching an arrow meant for the prince. When the orcs were taken care of, Id faces the orc leader. The leader puts up a good fight, although he ends up defeated. It looks like Id would question the orc when a wyvern attacks. Lamia shields Id and the orc against the breath attack. The wyvern makes another pass, letting loose another breath attack. This time aimed at the Prince. Irlina summons another water spirit, Roina, to protect Locklin and the boy. Id then readies to take care of the wyvern, calls on Ilran to back him up. Characters in Order of Appearance :Randall :Id :Locklin :Gilrent :Lahoyle :Irlina :Ilran :Hael :Ratruen :Reindelph :Grey :Lee :La (image only) :Raul Perionce :Glenful :Lami Millincile :Turunil :Kim-C :Rodini Category:Chapters